


No Going Back

by Luthien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-16
Updated: 2006-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cat in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Going Back

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2006 for McTabby's Annual Cats' Birthday Drabblethon.

The tabby cat stands in the doorway, looking pointedly at the wizard sitting behind her, and then back out at the rain, just like every other cat in the world, sure that human beings have power to alter the unalterable.

"You know I can't change it," he says wearily - then cries out, clutching his arm. "There's no going back. We each must see this thing through to the end."

She stares at him a long moment, her gaze more than feline; then she's gone, out into the rainy night, quickly blending into the gloom.

He will not see her again.


End file.
